The instant invention relates generally to baby strollers and more specifically it relates to a stand-up stroller.
Numerous baby strollers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be folded into a collapsed condition for storage or the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,305,719 to Lee; 2,884,046 to Patrick and 4,641,844 to Mar et al, all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.